Footwells in vehicles or other environments provide areas for resting or placing feet of occupants. The footwells may be carpeted or plastic and are often in the vicinity of pedals or of seats in front of the footwell. Some vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles, include cargo mats to protect the trunk or cargo areas.